Talk:The Gates
Important Notes AoE Bind/Paralyze/Bio is the most annoying. Hard to get Trust to target something if you can't run up and whack it. The Umbrils will also attack whatever they encounter first, Trust or otherwise. I lost Joachim while bound. Couldn't heal him thanks to Paralyze. My pet (BST/DNC) went down pretty fast too actually. Noble Warrior didn't get below 50% HP. I threw about 3 Curing Waltz IIIs his way. Arciela was always fine. Despite all those annoyances I didn't feel in danger of losing at all. Maybe Barblizzara would have helped. User:Rslogic 117Axe,119Head/Chest/Hands/Legs/Feet BST/DNC. Solo Soloable as BLU/DNC, easy win. Used TP only to Haste Samba, healing waltz and Curing Waltz III myself & the important NPCs. Continued facing that direction, used Subduction to pull new umbrils onto me and focus fire on the Umbrils who are attacking Arciela/Mori. Diffusion Cocoon and Warm-Up were my only spell buffs throughout fight, but I did do an initial Diamondhide. Trusts: Rughadjeen (AoE WS tanking is perfect for this), Selh'teus, Apururu (U), Zeid II, Semih Lafhina. NQ Ambu gear with Eminent/Homestead swords, and almost no job points. MysteriousSeed Soloable by SMN/WHM using Ifrit's flaming crush with Kusamochi used. Its important to stay out of aoe range because of their aoe bio/paralyze move and curing npcs whenever you can (leafkins don't matter). When umbril horde starts to gang up on a npc use astral conduit flaming crush to thin out the horde. Soloable by BLM/RDM in augmented 113 Skirmish gear. Used 2hr. Mobs come in small waves of 1-3, approximately 10~12 mobs total. Suggest macroing -ga and single target Fire nukes and using 2~3 Trust Healers. 3 min fight; approx 30 sec to buff; mobs are very weak to Fire. Prismfang (talk) 00:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Soloable as DNC/NIN. Keep a good TP pool and at least one of the Umbrils attacking you while healing the NPCs. So long as you can keep them alive through the rough patches, they'll do all the heavy lifting. EtherealMutation (talk) 06:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Soloed as DNC/SAM with a much more aggressive style than the above poster. I'm well geared with augmented Taeon, Ipetam and 119 reforged AF. Trusts used were Kupipi, Koru-Moru, Moogle and Sakura. I threw 2 Curing Watlz IIIs at Noble Warrior and Healing Waltzed myself when I was paralyzed but otherwise focused on offense. Arciela cured Noble Warrior as well and I think he was around 50% HP at the end of the fight, everyone else was higher. I kept myself closest to the Umbrils spawn point so they would target me after spawning. Self SCing was very effective against them. --Madranta (talk) 11:02, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Soloable as SCH/RDM. Stayed Light arts the whole time, and only kept the NPCs alive with cures (didn't engage). Used Accession Cure IV to keep as many Leafkins alive as I could to speed the fight, and never pulled hate once. Should work similarly (or even better) for WHMs. --Qweenneko (talk) 08:36, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I get lost a lot I don't know why I had issues finding the Crevice, but for anyone else who tends to get lost easily... waypoint to Kamihr Drifts frontier station (as suggested two missions ago), enter for the CS, then once in Woh Gates, head south, following the right hand wall, fall off the ledge to the west when possible, then head northwest, fall down the next ledge, go south, southwest across the big room, and the crevice is in the left-hand wall right after the patch of snow. For some reason, I kept going past it and ending up at the ??? at F-8 Ephrine (talk) 20:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC) BLU BLU/RDM Solo -- Any trust that isn't a 'geo' based trust is worthless here, being wiped out in a few seconds. If you can though, call StarSibyl, Moogle and Sakura. build traits up for MAB, ensure Thermal Pulse and Subduction are set. Wings of Promy. as well. Ensure you have pro,shell and applicable bars on from /rdm to defend against paralysis, which is the real threat in this battle. Cocoon, Diamond hide and Barrier Tusk may be beneficial, but most likely won't be worth keeping up during the fight. Soon as the first wave drops down, use BurstAffinity >> Thermal pulse, should kill them, but be prepared to drop a quick Subduction to finish them off. Even though this takes all of 10seconds, you'll probably be paralyzed and bio'ed. Para was not quite as potent as some made out, but still, can be dangerous.If you have a second, Winds it away before the next wave. At this point, the NPCs should full attack when the next wave drops down and you'll be fighting right against the face of the cliff. Drop subductions til the wave is dead, save thermal pulse for when a full, fresh wave comes down and obliterate them. Keep an eye on HP, and just keep casting AoE. There's only about 4 or 5 waves of 2-3 Umbrils, but if you're quick, you should never be fighting more than 3. Fight should only last around 1 min or less if all goes smoothly. I also went back to help someone with this battle, only this time I went /run. For that fight, did the standard pro/shell, barbliz, barpara, and by the time i got the 3rd bar-bliz glyph/rune up, the umbrils were already attacking. Battle was essentially exactly the same, except i never got paralyzed. infact, the bio effects from their AoE never even landed. Was basically free to cast AoEDD with impunity. Required 1 cure. Fight was 40-50seconds~. I'd bet if you took the few seconds it takes to cast Diffusion>>HardenShell before engaging, you might not even get into yellow HP. Trust choices here are completely irrelevant --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 22:51, February 12, 2015 (UTC)